


主謀?

by Colamiilk



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Programming, Punishment, Robot Sex, Sexbots, dub-con, non-intentional rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: ‘So cute, so subservient. Where you belong. Just let it happen; it's what you’re supposed to do.’Struggling to move he wanted to rip his ear off, pull out all the connections it had to his brain and burn it. No! No!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SexbotGenji](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/265070) by Naughty Genji. 



“アアン、マケリー！” 　

”ンー、も-もっと！” something felt wrong there, like he said something he wasn’t supposed to. Like he was asking for something he didn’t deserve. The confusion didn’t bother him long, quickly being brought over the edge as Mccree came inside. 

“キャア！” curling his toes around mccree’s back he stretched out. keening and riding out his orgasm on mccree’s dick. Thrusting back and forth lazily as the other began to soften. Biting the side of his nail, he looked up shyly more for sex appeal than actual embarrassment.

The tears that formed in his eyes from overwhelment finally beginning to fall. Feeling spasms rock through him he squeaked slightly. Mccree’s grunt of pain made him smile, knowing his heat clamping around him must of hurt. 

“Want to go again?” Yawning slightly he smiled, sighing out his nose. 

“Of course Mccree-san!” Wait what? He didn’t mean to say that.. Was he that tired? Shaking it off he knew the other wouldn’t mind him changing his mind. 

Kissing his nose he grinned widely, about to make a joke about his current state of exhaustion from his earlier updates. Instead while he brushed mccree’s face with his thumb, he said something unexpected.

“Please don’t leave me waiting 主謀,,” Genji was shocked at his own words, he could only be glad mccree didn’t know what he had called the other. He was never one to let anyone make him do something he didn’t want to, his broken body strong evidence of that fact. 

He needed to find Angela, there was clearly something wrong. He didn’t like this, but yet he couldn’t seem to refuse his boyfriend’s advances. Some how leaning in and reciprocating the unwanted touches. 

‘Don’t worry you’re doing good.’ the robotic women’s voice whispered to him, clearly unheard by mccree. Trying to touch his ear in confusion he remembered his current lack of control. 

‘So cute, so subservient. Where you belong. Just let it happen; it's what you’re supposed to do.’ struggling to move he wanted to rip his ear off, pull out all the connections it had to his brain and burn it. No! No! This is why he had to leave! This was why everything happened! He didn’t want to be forced into what he gave his life to escape. 

“山手、マクリ、下さい。”　able to squeak out the tiniest plea for help he was devastated, he had used the wrong language. It had taken so much effort and he wasn’t sure he could do it again. The answer was given to him in the response of pain lighting up his body, and a sharp punishing voice.  
‘To disobey? How disgusting, you were made for one purpose.’ sniffling he managed to wipe his face off without being stopped. Looking away from the other he stared into the sheets, red faced and embarrassed with himself. Hesitating slightly he opened his legs wider, giving mccree more room.

‘Good boy,’ and the pain went away.


End file.
